When Riku met Rikku
by Joushou Kitsune
Summary: ok now im going to try to update this as much as possible. ive been busy with the rest of my life and i still am.this a Riku.X.Rikku fic. chapter 4 up and ready. R
1. Beginnings

A couple of hours ago Sora and Riku came back from ending the war with the heartless. All there friends and some strangers greeted them. The first person they saw that they didn't know was Yuna who greeted them. The third was Paine who didn't say noting. The fourth Riku could not stop looking at, it was Rikku. " Hello, how are you?'' asked Rikku. Sora was about to say something when Riku pushed him out of the way to answer Rikku. " Fine thank you.'' "Her eyes are so beautiful'' he thought. "His eyes are so beautiful'' she thought. Kairi and Sora were hugging then a little kissing. Any way slowly Riku and Rikku began to fall in love sort of the way Kairi and Sora.

Two Days Later

Rikku was walking on a street when Riku saw her. "Here is my chance to ask her out'' Riku ran to her " Rikku wait up I need to ask you something" "what now, oh its my knight in shining armor" she thought. " Rikku would you go on a date with me" said blushing. "Yes" she said blushing. (This brings back moments of Sora and Kairi, but too bad this is not about them is it.) They kissed most of the time and got to each other better on there date. "Foolish boy you ran away from the darkness prepare for the consequences" a voice said."who the hell are you, show your self" Riku said. Heartless suddenly appeared out of no were."dam it' Rikku said.


	2. A Heart In The Darkness

CHAPTER 2: A HEART IN THE DARKNESS 

MALEFICENT appeared from the darkness. "Surprise to see me boy" she said. "Maleficent what the hell are you doing here" Riku said. "Who is she?" asked Rikku.

"I am queen of the darkness you pathetic child" Maleficent said. Riku drew his sword. "What do you want Maleficent?" he asked "why my dear child you, I want your heart to feed the heartless" she answered. "Rikku go find Sora, we need him" "Ok Riku and be careful" she said. "Foolish boy you will be dead when that wretch comes" Maleficent said.

Riku turned in his dark form. "Maleficent when you go to hell say hello to Ansem for me" he said. Maleficent turn into her dragon form then spit fire from her mouth. Riku dodged it then he jumped and attack. "Maleficent I thought I destroyed you" came Sora's voice. "I killed you once and I do it again" said Sora who now took out his Oblivion. The fight went on for hours and heartless kept on coming. With help from Rikku and Sora they got rid of Maleficent but because Riku was in his darkness form his heart was tied to the darkness and that is not the only problem. How long will peace remain on destiny island and how long will Riku and Rikku be happy?


	3. Lights out

"So Riku will you talk to me, please?" Rikku asked. "Ok what?" "Why didn't you tell me you were part of the darkness?" "Rikku… it's not exactly something I am proud of"

"Opening my heart to the darkness was wrong, I almost killed my best friend." "Riku do you want it to go away?" "Yes, very much." "I'll help you to make it go away. I'll find away to help you, no matter what you got that?" Rikku said these words crying like if Riku was dieing and he was darkness is a dangerous thing, it's like drugs it can be addicting but there will always be consequences waiting for the user. That night after Rikku's little "breakdown" while driving to Riku's house Rikku fell asleep in Riku's brand new 5 days old ford and yes he has a license he's old enough I think. As Riku pulled up to his parents old house that looked pretty good for a old house he looked over at his new girlfriend he decided not to wake her and gently lifted her out the car and that's when a problem popped into to his head. "Okay she's sleeping but how am I going to open the damn door?" he thought. "Wait the backyard has those beach chairs I can put her on then ill open the back door and everything will go smoothly from there.' He thought. As he walked down the narrow space between the house and the next-door neighbors fence he barely made it with out hitting her head then he saw there was no beach chairs but only tables. "Damn!" he said. "What…where am I?" Rikku asked sleepily. "Hi beautiful, you are at my house, in my arms." He replied. "Oh sorry." "Its really no problem." "You could have waken me, but you know I like this better." "Ah, really?" "Yeah it's so romantic and the moonlight makes you look so much cuter than before." "Okay, are you ok?" he asked giving a look that would make anyone laugh his or her heads off. "Yes silly, don't I look ok." "You look beautiful, ok lets go in side I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." "Let me down." Riku let her down easily so she didn't fall. Riku opened the door and they went in. "Riku I need to change, do you have something I can put on now?" "Um I don't know, ill go check." And he went up stairs to his parent's old bedroom of course there was nothing, not even a bed so he went in his bedroom and he found a shirt that was hopefully bigger than Rikku's body.

"Ok Rikku this is all I have." he said showing his old shirt. "Ok, where can I change?" "In my bedroom up stairs to the right all the way down the hall." She went up to change and came back down in the shirt. "You are wearing stuff underneath right?" "I took off my bra, why you asked." "Just wandering." " You better not try anything." She said with that cute mischievous smile. 'I wont, you can trust me." "Good, where am I going to sleep?" "You can sleep in my bed." "Riku, where are you going to sleep?" "Right here on the floor." "Sleep with me." "**WHAT**!" "Sleep with me please?" "Ok let me get changed." So he went and got changed into well nothing but shorts on. When he got to his bedroom he saw that Rikku was already in bed. He walked in and got in bed. "Hi Riku." "Hi Rikku, you ok." "Riku I love you." She said blushing. "I love you too Rikku."

(Isn't this a touching story first the I will help you and now I love you, its making me all emotional, okay any way lets continue this story.) They fell asleep and fortunately I hope nothing happens that is too serious.

Ok chapter three is on after a whole half a year or more, my fans who love this story I don't know what to call this chapter so send a chapter name in your reviews ok.


	4. Another day

"Morning sunshine." Riku said. "Morning already?" Rikku asked. "I had a beautiful dream." "Really, what about." "'I was falling but then someone caught me and then I kissed him." 'Who was him?" "You." "That's me the sliver haired wonder." "Ok sliver haired wonder, what time is it 7:30, why?" "Damn, I'm late for work." "You work?" "Yes, money doesn't grow on trees ya know." "What time you have to get there." "Like 15 minutes ago." "Damn, you're late for work." "That's what I just said." "I have to get my clothes." The ones you were wearing last night." "No I have to get mine from my apartment." "Ok, go shower and I'll get your clothes ready." "Ok thanks, where's the bathroom." "It's down the hall and go left three times, towels are already in the bathroom." "Thank you so much." In about ten minutes she got out and dried her hair. "Ok let's go." Riku brought his car right in front of Rikku and she got in. "so where is your apartment. "Destiny Street." "So what is your job?" "I work at a club, do you work?" "No I'm looking for a job right now." "Ok you should work with me, the club is looking for people right now." "Ok I might consider it." "Did you know Sora's girlfriend, kairi lives there, on Destiny Street." "Really she's the one with red hair right?" "Yea she's friends with Selphie, whose friends with Tidus and Wakka. "Yea Tidus is Yuna's boyfriend and Yuna is my roommate." "What do you do at the club?" "I'm a DJ." "Really, interesting."

"Ok here we are." "Thanks, wait here and let me go get changed." "Okay hurry." Riku decided to turn on the radio." " _Tonight's show is about a killer who wants revenge on four teens who disturbed his resting place, its Return of the Killer Who Killed. Rated R for Retarded." _ "Okay that is retarded." And then he turned off the radio. "Okay I'm back, let's go." "Where is the club?" "It's on Parker Avenue." "Okay lets go." Riku took off and he was fast. "Isn't the speeding limit 70?" "Yeah why?" "Your 120." "So, nobody comes out now, even the cops." "Ok, if you say so." "Were here." "Ok let's go in" "wait that's what you work in, a bikini top and short pants? "You didn't notice?" "No I was busy speeding." "Ok well lets go get you a job." "I wonder what I'll be wearing." He thought.


End file.
